Whiskma Uzumaki
Personality and Behavior Whiskma is a kind, caring individual, when she's not laughing her head off. She's full of joy, almost too much. She is very nice, quite childish, but all around joyful. You can't get this girl to sit down. However, every sea has it's storm, and Whiskma's is a Tempest. if you get her angry, you better be sure to defend yourself If you're not around Whiskma, she can usually be found swimming in the river, training her butt off, or enjoying her friends company. Whiskma is the one who's usually off in their own little world, imagining a perfect life, or the perfect scenario. She does it often enough some people think she does it when she's getting lectured for... whatever she did. Apperance Whiskma has the burning red hair of the Uzumaki, and it's usually bound back into a horse tail style. Her bangs are kept from going over her eyes by her forehead protector. Whiskma's eyes are a crystal blue, in the right light they can have a shining effect. Whiskma's face is a bit rounded, giving her the appearance of being a tad younger than she really is. Whiskma wears a black hooded jacket with dark red trim. Her sleeves are usually rolled up, revealing scars from her past. Whiskma wears a pair of black gloves, the ends are rolled up to her wrist, making them more comfortable. Her gloves have one large metal strip each, and the glove cloth ends at the middle of each finger. Whiskma wears a pair of dark green shorts that end just below the knee. Uneven black patches cover the knees, from falling down so much in her training, she ended up having to patch up her own clothes... and didn't do that well of a job. On her left pant leg rests a side pocket, it contains a small booklet of quotes from a long lost friend. Her right pant leg has the standard shuriken holster. It has the normal shuriken in the two button pockets, and the open flap is her kunai. From the right knee down, Whiskma has wrappings, covering an unsightly injury from the same night she received her scars. Whiskma's sandals are the standard navy blue, heels covered, but hers are slightly different. Instead of a roll of cloth at the base of her ankles, she has two buckles each. Nindo "Never give in to pressure, or temptation. No matter how good it would feel to finally give in, don't. There will always be a greater reward for those who don't give up," Background Whiskma became a ninja as a request from her friend. They were both the same age, and always played together. Whiskma and Sinatshi, the best of friends. They both had a little contest between the two of them, who can become a ninja first? Sinatshi wad a few years older than Whiskma, and was about to take the graduation test. But her failed on purpose to help her through. While in the academy, Sinatshi advanced quite well, he was very good at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, although his Genjutsu could use some work. Whiskma on the other hand, was hardly good at anything but Taijutsu. She was very acrobatic, but her jutsu needed a lot of work. The Academy gave her, and other students, special classes to try and get up to everyone else's abilities. After a few years, Sinatshi finally graduated. He wanted to stay and help Whiskma, but the Academy caught on to what he had been doing, and graduated him with the other members of his class. Whiskma was very happy for him, but also a little mad at herself. When it was just them, Whiskma told Sinatshi that she wanted to quit. Sinatshi told her every reason in the world why she probably wanted to quit. But he told her one reason to stay the course. "Never give in to pressure, or temptation. No matter how good it would feel to finally give in, don't. There will always be a greater reward for those who don't give up," Whiskma held those words very close. It was the reason she trained herself to the breaking point, and kept going until her father put her to bed. Those words are what helped her pass the graduation exam. Whiskma had made a special trip to Sinatshi's house with her Leaf Headband. He knocked on her headband, smiling his big goofy smile. They talked for a long while, Sinatshi had a solemn look upon his face, it was uncharacteristically there. It made him look much older. Whiskma walked home in slight dispair, her very best friend was going on a mission outside the village. She waited day and night for his return, wondering... Whiskma was hanging out by the Leaf's front gate, looking out into the forest. She saw someone limping, and dashed towards it. To her horror, it was Sinatshi. He had a large scratch on his arm, his clothes were in tatters, his headband hanging from his hand, and a large dark red spot on his side. Whiskma led him to his house, and grabbed a couple scrolls from her house. Her father was a healer, and made special scrolls, he sealed them with his own chakra, and gave them out to Leaf nin going on a mission. Whiskma smuggled an extra. one for Sinatshi for his mission. Sinatshi told Whiskma everything that had happened. He had lost his teammates, and his Sensei had been captured for information. He was very lucky to be alive. Whiskma had given Sinatshi a crutch and went at Sinatshi's command to go get her father. When she returned without her father, he had been called to a house, and her mother was out shopping, she found a frightened Sinatshi on the ground. His deadbeat uncle loomed over him. A bottle of Sake in his hand. Whiskma ran to Sinatshi, very angry, and very scared, she turned to his uncle. The man took a long draw from the bottle, and slung it at Whiskma when she tried to attack. The man was no one to mess with, for he had been a Leaf nin before he retired. Whiskma hit a wall, the hit knocked the wind from her lungs. Sinatshi tried to crawl over to her, but his Uncle stomped on his back. A swirl of smoke surrounded Sinatshi's 'Uncle' and revealed a very tall, very strong, enemy ninja. Sinatshi shouted in pain as the nin lifted him in the air, Whiskma opened her eyes, and watched as the ninja carved a symbol into Sinatshi's torso. Whiskma felt something in her stomach tweak, and felt a rush of rage. She lunged at the enemy ninja, becoming animalistic. She bit, she clawed, she became an animal of pure rage. The enemy nin disappeared from her grasp, tears flooded her red eyes, she looked back to Sinatshi, he had a look of sorrow on his face. "Come over here for a sec..." Whiskma knelt down by him, tears spilling out. "Y-yeah?" Sinatshi smiled. "I want you to promise me-" Whiskma shook her head. "You're gonna make it! Don't start that!" Sinatshi grabbed one of her hands. "If you have something you hold dear, always protect it. Don't ever let anyone hurt them... like I've hurt you," Whiskma squeezed his hand. "We just have to get you to my dad, he can-" Sinatshi squeezed her hand back. "Damnit, Whiskma, listen!" Whiskma opened her eyes. "Promise me," Whiskma grit her teeth, closing her eyes. "Promise me," "Promise..." Whiskma let go if his hand, grabbing a healing scroll. She wrapped it around Sinatshi's body. And held her hands over it, her bangs covering her watering eyes. Sinatshi looked at her. "What're you-" Whiskma poured her chakra Iino the scroll. "Keeping my promise..." The scroll began to glow, but suddenly stopped. Whiskma looked up at it. Her tears falling faster. The scroll had been used too much, the seal had ran out. She looked over to Sinatshi, his eyes were closed... Present: Whiskma holds Sinatshi's words closer then ever. She keeps a little booklet, with every quote that truly meant something to her. She kept it nice and snug in her travel pack on missions. Every night before bed, she takes it out, and selects one page, reading it out loud. She keeps the booklet close to her, if she loses it, it'll feel like losing Sinatshi all over again...﻿